Los Gatos También Saben Amar
by Sly 'Loki' Laufeyson
Summary: ESPECIAL PARAFILIAS 1/5: Ailurofilia.- Amor u obseción hacia los gatos. Porque los gatos son como los humanos: Ellos también tienen afecto, o incluso amor por sus amos u otras personas... O también puede que sean como ellos. One-Shot. Lime Slash. Sólo Diálogo. Rate "T" sólo por si acaso.


_"Hubo un día, en que un joven de 34 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, fornido y bastante atractivo, estuvo harto de que su novia lo criticara y reclamara por todo._  
 _Estando solo, en su casa, tuvo la idea de que, posiblemente, una mascota lo haría dejar de sentirse tan solo... Y nada mejor que encontrar a un humano mutado, con cola y orejas de gato... Era la mascota—humano perfecto (a)"_

[...]

\- ¡Loki! -

\- (¡Oh! ¡Mi amo ha llegado a casa! No quiero ser _invadido_ de nuevo... Me esconderé...) -

\- ¡Mi pequeño gato! ¡Ya estoy en casa! -

\- (A un lado del ropero será un lugar perfecto... Es la desventaja de ser tan alto...) -

\- ¡Loki, no de nuevo, no lo hagas más difícil! -

\- (Enserio, ¿Cómo fue que yo me pude haber-...?) -

\- ¡Aquí estás, travieso! -

\- ¡Eeeck! Por favor, amo... N-no-... -

\- No empieces con tus berrinches otra vez, vengo cansado del trabajo y lo único que faltaba es que mi gato no baje a recibirme como la mascota que es -

\- ¡No soy del todo mascota! -

\- ' _Del todo'_... Con que seas un poco me conformo... -

\- ¡Por favor! Y-yo... Dejaré de rasguñar las cortinas y los sillones si es necesario pero... ¡Hoy no! ¡Hoy es lunes! -

\- Hmm... Déjame pensar... No, petición denegada -

\- ¿Dijo que venía cansado del trabajo? ¡Con más razón tiene que irse a dormir! No haré ninguna travesura, se lo juro por mi vida -

\- Loki... -

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Es hasta el miércoles! Y-yo-... ¿D-de qué se ríe? -

\- De cómo te sometes con tal de que no me **_"Desquite"_** contigo -

\- N-no es mi culpa de que la Srta. Foster lo haya dejado -

\- Tienes razón... Fue mi culpa... -

\- ¿P-por qué? -

\- Porque yo la corté -

(...)

\- ¡THOR! ¡HEY GRANDOTE! ¡TE OCUPAMOS UN MOMENTO! ¡¿PUEDES VENIR?! -

(...)

\- LO SIENTO TONY, HOY TENGO QUE-... **¡LOKI~!** -

(...)

\- Oh vaya, desde que tiene ese _gato—humano_ ha estado más feliz y más estresado de lo normal... ¿Acaso es eso posible? -

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -

\- ¡¿Qué?! Espera... ¡Tranquilo, Loki!... No, ¡No!, ¡NO! ¡THOR! -

\- Loki, deja de lamerle la cara Tony; ven acá -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¿Qué le quieres hacer a este pobre? Lo veo muy aterrado -

\- ¡Me quiere-...! -

\- Lo que quiero es que te deje en paz, ¿O quieres apestar a gato? -

\- Pues... No pero... No -

\- Loki -

\- ¿Sí, amo? -

\- Métete a la casa -

\- Amigo de mi amo, ¿Podría quedarme con usted por hoy? -

\- Bueno... No me molestaría, aunque no sé si-... -

\- Está jugando, no irá a ninguna parte sin mi permiso -

\- ... Amito hermoso... ¿Podría darme permiso de quedarme con su amigo por el día de hoy? -

\- No -

\- Oww~… -

\- Vamos, Thor, se ve tan lindo con esa carita de gatito bueno que tiene... Además, Bruce te ocupa para ver si puedes ayudarlo a verificar que su auto nuevo esté en excelentes condiciones para manejarlo -

\- ... Está bien. Loki, tú ganas... Hoy te salvas. Tony, si le da hambre, ahí hay leche en el refrigerador, espero esto no demore mucho -

\- Cuídate, grandote -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy me salvo! ¡Miaw! Entremos... -

\- ¿Te salvas de qué? -

\- Amm... Mi amo dice que está mal decirlo... -

\- Umm... Está bien, será mejor que no me digas -

[...]

\- Amigo de mi amo... No-... -

\- Por favor, sólo dime _'Tony'_ -

\- E-está bien... Tony, no es por incomodar pero... _Creo_ que tengo hambre... -

\- ¿Crees? -

\- Ouu, hehe~ de acuerdo, 'Tengo' hambre -

\- Una pregunta... Bueno... En realidad son 2 -

\- Dilas -

\- La primera: ¿Dónde te sirve leche tu-... **¡Ejem!** , Thor? -

\- En un vaso -

\- Y la segunda: ¿Thor siempre te ha servido de comer, y... todo eso? ¡No es que me esté quejando pero...! Curiosidad, tu sabes -

\- Emm... Sí, me trata como **toda** una mascota... Puedo aprender muchas cosas, como un ser humano, pero no me ha querido enseñar -

\- Aquí tienes -

\- Gracias -

\- ¿Osea que tú sólo tienes las orejas y cola de gato? -

\- Tengo todas sus habilidades... Excepto por el equilibrio, ese también lo tengo en el sentido del oído -

\- En ese caso eres un gato—humano fantástico -

\- Hehe~ gracias... Tony -

\- Puedo... Mmm... Puedo besarte? -

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? -

\- ¿No sabes? -

\- N... nop -

\- Es esto... -

\- ¡...! -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... _Mh~_ -

\- ... Eso... Eso es... Besar... -

\- Yo... M-me... Me gustó... ¿Por qué siento mi rostro caliente? -

\- Hehe~ por lo mismo... Porque lo disfrutaste tanto como yo... -

\- ¿Podrías... Repetirlo? -

\- Con todo el gusto del mundo -

\- ¿A esto cómo se le llama? -

\- ... Amor... Amor mutuo -

\- ¡Como el de mi amo y la Srta. Foster! -

\- Algo así, sólo que u-un poco _diferente_... -

\- Y... ¿Cómo se le llama cuando las personas empiezan a hacer 'Soniditos raros'? Algo así como: " _Ah~!_ " -

\- E-eso... -

\- ¡Tu rostro está rojo! -

\- Ignora m-mi rostro... A eso... S-se-... -

\- ¿También se le llama 'Amor'? -

\- ... Dentro de un tiempo lo aprenderás Loki... -

[...]

 _"Al final, mi amo sí se salió con la suya, al regresar de con su amigo, me bañó en contra de mi voluntad. Tony se marchó, con la promesa de que pronto me enseñará lo que son esos 'Soniditos raros' haha~ no esperaba en que se creyera que yo no sabía eso, después de todo, los gatos astutos también sabemos amar; y la verdad... Espero con ansias ese aprendizaje"_


End file.
